


Gummy Worms in Dirt Cups

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Cooking recipe, Gen, Halloween, gummy worms, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: “Don’t worry, sports!” Bokuto rushed out in a slightly panicked voice upon hearing Eita’s voice growing quiet. A very alerting indication, that the child was growing upset. “We’ll make something for your party. Right, Keiji?"------Eita's class is having a Halloween party and needs a treat for Friday!





	Gummy Worms in Dirt Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this year's Halloween special early~
> 
> Happy Halloween~

“A Halloween party?” 

“Yeah! Aunt Mika said we gonna have a super duper big party and have lots of yummy treats!”

“Arf.”

It was Tuesday and that meant Bokuto had the day off from training; so he picked up Eita from kindergarten. Today, Eita was so excited for Bokuto to pick him up that he ran up to him without grabbing his bag. 

But Mika wasn’t too far behind and gave the bag to Bokuto, who took Eita’s uniform sweater off. The moment the sweater came off, the child started to explain about the upcoming party. Thankfully, Mika placed a sheet with all the information about the party in Eita’s going home folder.

“Well then! We’re going to have to find something for you to bring to kindergarten then.” Bokuto smiled at Eita, who smiled back as they returned home. Sparky barked, informing Akaashi and Butternut they had arrived. The owl flew over and landed on the child’s head, Akaashi just coming out into the hallway moments later.

“Welcome back, you three. How was kindergarten, Eita?” Akaashi asked.

“Good! Daddy, show Mommy the paper Aunt Mika gave to you about the party!” Eita eagerly asked. “Mommy we get to have a super duper party!”

“They’re having a Halloween party this Friday.” Bokuto chuckled, handing the sheet of information to his husband.

“This sounds fun, Eita.” The former setter chuckled while looking over the paper. “Oh and you can wear a costume too!”

“Eita wants to wear Stitch!”

For Halloween this year, Eita wanted to go as his favorite character, Stitch. Though finding a costume that didn’t take two months to ship and didn’t cost an arm and a leg wasn’t that easy. But thankfully, Nao offered to make the costume. Turned out, Nao was a seamstress and used to cosplay a lot before having Satori. So making a Stitch costume just took a day because of the simple design and Eita couldn’t wait to wear it.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Akaashi agreed. To be honest, him and Bokuto couldn’t wait to see Eita in his Stitch costume either. 

“What can I bring to the party?” The child eagerly asked. The two adults looked at each other, Bokuto shrugged. What do kids bring to a Halloween party?

“I’m sure we can find something at the store that we can get, sports! Shouldn’t be that hard.” Bokuto spoke thoughtfully, finding treats for parties nowadays wasn’t too hard. Plus that would save them a lot of time.

“And it would be easier to get something from the store instead of making-”

“Noooo!!” The child whined. “Aunt Mika said make yummy food, because she can tell if it came from the store! Eita wants to make something with Mommy and Daddy.”

And then came the pout, that would make anyone weak to their knees, even Oikawa. How could the two husbands hold up against to seeing their son’s pout? 

Not really at all.

“Aunt Mika said it is fun to make stuff together-”

“Don’t worry, sports!” Bokuto rushed out in a slightly panicked voice upon hearing Eita’s voice growing quiet. A very alerting indication, that the child was growing upset. “We’ll make something for your party. Right, Keiji?"

“Uh yes of course, sweetie! We’ll make something for your party! We promise!” Akaashi reassured his son. Eita looked up at his parents as he blinked his misty eyes.

“R-really?” He asked, the two adults nodding.

“Of course! We’ll make something for your party and we’ll make it together! All three of us!” Akaashi reassured. Just moments later, a big smile crossed Eita’s face.

“Yay! I can’t wait!” The child cheered, Sparky barking to celebrate the exciting news. While at the same time, Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other.

What in the world were they going to make?

* * *

“ _ Something to make for a Halloween party? _ ”

“Yes, something to make for a kindergarten Halloween party that is this Friday.” 

Akaashi had spent a good chunk of his morning researching Halloween recipes for Friday. What he expected was to find a recipe in about half an hour and he would go on with his day; he had a lot of research to do for an upcoming event. 

Was that the case? 

No, because after an hour of looking, Akaashi found that there were so many different ideas for Halloween, that he became overwhelmed and couldn’t decide at all. So many ideas from drinks to desserts that looked easy, but turned out to be much more complicated.

The solution? Call Suga.

“ _ Okay then. I might have a few ideas. _ ”

“I need something that’s easy to make and enough for twenty kids.” Akaashi informed, hearing Suga hum in response.

_ “Easy enough to make for twenty kids, huh? Well I might have an idea if I can find the page- ah ha! Here it is! _ ” Suga exclaimed after Akaashi had heard a few clicking noises on the other end of the line. “ _ How do gummy worms in dirt cups sound? _ ”

“I think I’ve heard that before?” Akaashi responded, trying to remember if he’d heard that before. Had he?

“ _It’s easy, honestly. You need, obviously gummy worms, pudding and cookie crumbs. You can get little disposable cups and fill them up._ ” Suga explained while he typed up the email to send to Akaashi. 

The raven-haired man checked his email, opening the message and clicking on the link. Suga was right, it was a pretty easy recipe and wouldn’t take that long. The family could make them the night before the party and let them chill overnight; then bring them over to the center for the party in the afternoon. 

“This looks like it’ll do. You’re a lifesaver, Koushi.” Akaashi thanked, saving the link for later.

“ _It’s no problem, Keiji. Just promise me to send me a picture of the finished product. And Eita has to be in it._ ” Suga chuckled.

“I will, I will. And you better send me a picture of the twins and Maemi in their Halloween costumes.” Referring to the newest member of the Sawamura family, Maemi (just a few weeks old). 

“ _Keiji, you know very well I will be sending as many pictures as I can of my three babies._ ”

Akaashi knew that indeed.

* * *

“Gummy worms, gummy worms. Gummy, gummy, gummy worms!” Eita sang on top of the counter the night before the party. He swung his little legs while he watched Akaashi spread all the ingredients out; meanwhile Bokuto was numbering each disposable cup to make sure they had enough for the whole class.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard of that song before, what do you say Keiji?” Bokuto chuckled, looking over at Eita as he sang his little song.

“Kotarou! Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the hit song of the year!” Akaashi gasped as Eita giggled at his parents.

“Ha?! It’s the hit song of the year and I haven’t heard it yet?! How is this possible?” Bokuto dramatically gasped. “I have failed!”

“No, you didn’t Daddy! You just heard me sing it!” Eita giggled again, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Very true! So I’ve heard it, Keiji! Just a little later than usual.” Bokuto stated while Akaashi chuckled.

“Alright, Eita. Are you ready to make dirt cups with worms?” 

“Yeah! Can Sato-chan have more worms? He really, really likes worms!”

“We’ll see how much we have left over, okay?” Akaashi asked as Eita nodded. Bokuto dropped a bag of cookies in front of the child, who looked up at him very confused.

“Okay, sports! The first thing we have to do is smash these cookies up to make the dirt. And you, kiddo, get to smash them! So what you need to do is make two fists and then pound the bag like this!” Bokuto explained as he pounded his fist down onto the bag. 

“Ohh! Okay! I can do that!” Eita gave a nod of determination, the wing spiker nodded back. The child clenched his little hands into fists and started to smash the cookies into crumbs, making sure he got every big piece. 

“There! All done! No big pieces!” He exclaimed after a little while, a proud expression on his tiny face.

“You did a wonderful job, Eita!” Akaashi praised the little boy, who smiled up at him. “Alright now, we can put the pudding into the cups and then we can put the dirt on.”

“And then the gummy worms!” Bokuto added as he handed Eita a spoon. “But no eating the pudding, okay sports? It’s almost bedtime.”

“No pudding for Eita or Daddy!”

“Okay, now I don’t know about that.”

“No pudding before bed, Kotarou.” Bokuto didn’t say anything as he looked over to Akaashi, who was scooping pudding into some of the cups. Eita giggled again.

“Hoot hoot!”

“Arf!” 

“Alright, alright! You two don’t need to remind me.” Bokuto pouted as he looked at Butternut and Sparky, the owl just staring up at the wing spiker while the dog barked again.

Twenty filled cups and a few extras later, adding the dirt came next. Though that turned out to be messy, but they were able to scoop them into the cups anyway! At least this dirt tasted a lot better than the dirt outside. The worms came next, three in each cup and after they finished, they discovered they just had enough to put two extra worms into Satori’s cup! Let’s just say, Eita was very excited about that.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto raced Eita up the stairs for bath time, obviously the child got a head start. He chuckled as Bokuto called out for their son to slow down because of how fast he was going, Eita only laughed. The former setter closed the fridge after placing tomorrow’s desserts inside to chill overnight and pulled out his phone. 

Sending Suga that picture he promised of a proud looking Eita with the desserts they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be honest, I gave up at the end _(:3/ 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime in November for a special oneshot ( ´ ▽ ` )♡
> 
> Come talk to me over at Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
